Just remeber I'll love you forever
by AusllyRauraAR
Summary: She knew she had too see him again.But she didn't know it had to be so soon, 10 years ago at the age of 16, Ally becomes pregnant with twins, Alaska & Ashton. Ally took Ashton and Austin took Alaska. But what happens when Ally has to move from NY back to Cali? What happens when Ashton starts school and meets Alaska? Will they find out they are siblings?Or will the truth be unkown?
1. Chapter 1: Ashton and Ally

**Story time :) I also wrote this story on Wattpad so check it out there as well ;) But this one will be Auslly not Raua ;)  
**

Chapter 1.

Ashton's P.O.V.

Hey. I'm Ashton. Ashton Mathew Dawson.

A blonde guy with hazel eyes, I'm 10 years old just living with my single mother, Ally.

Yeah, apparently my father left her and they weren't just right for each over.

I also have a best friend Calum, he's ginger, he's really funky but if you get to know him he's a great .

You see, hmmm... What else should I tell you that you should know? I love pancakes. Like Love! Especially with golden syrup it's amazing. Well, that's not really important but I thought you should know. Oh yes, I absolutely love music and I mean love. I love it as much as I love pancakes! I have so much guitars in my room you don't even understand!

I also have two aunts and two uncles, that I contact over skype because they live all the way in Cali. While I'm in New York. But they come visit sometimes. Okay, let's start with Aunt Alexa and Uncle Christof, they are both 30 and they are one of the best aunties and uncles in the world! They have 4 children, there's Abbey she's 11. There's , Amanda she's 7. There's also Ariana she's 4 and Leo he's 9. They are all pretty cool and they come to visit every year.

Then there's Aunt Addison and Uncle Eric . They are both cool and I see them each month which is awesome. They have 5 kids, twins Rebecca and Ron who are 12. They actually get on so well to my suprise because there are twins in my class and they argue all the time. Okay, there's Victoria she prefers Tori she's 10 years old same age as me so she's kind of like my best friend. There's also Lizzy, she's 6 and she's an exact copy of Auntie Addiel, if only Lizzy got pink dip dye her and Auntie Addie would be exactly like twins. But, uncle Eric would never let Lizzy dip dye her hair pink. Wow, I never knew he would be more matture then Auntie Addie. The last member of the family is Danny, he's 2 years old and he's a bit wacky in the head, but what do you expect? His parents are Addison and Eric. So, Auntie Alexa and Auntie Addison have such a good life with their kids and their other halves. Sometimes, I wish me and mom could be like that, a happy family with my siblings and mom's other half. My father... I really need one right now, I don't have anyone to look up too...

Ally's P.O.V.

Hi, I'm Ally. Ally Dawson.

. I'm 26 years old and I live with my son, Ashton, in New York.

You see we moved away from Cali because Austin cheated on me with Madison.

I just felt heartbroken and upset so I decided to run away and I took Ashton with me.

But sadly I had to leave Alaska. I don't know why? I just wish she was here with me right now. I miss her alot. The last time I saw her was over 10 years ago.

But... I don't think I should go back. I just don't want to ruin everybody's life with my presence.

Ross is leading a happy life with A5. Oh yeah, did I tell you he decided to make a band with his brothers, sister and her husband like 6 years ago? They are a really huge band right now, worldwide famous. The only people from A5 I still keep in touch with are Addison and Eric, they visit me and Shor each month. They are the only ones that know where me and Shor are.

She promised she wouldn't tell anyone. That's why I trust her so much my secret has been safe with her over 10 years. But, sometimes I wish they could tell the rest of A5, especially Austin where I am so I can finally see Emma. I bet she's beautiful, I always wanted to see her.

I really want to see Austin, just between you and me I still love him. I want to be with him but he obviously picked Madison other me. I remember his soft lips on mine, how they moved in perfect synh, I miss him so much. But I would never admit it too anyone. I wish we could have stayed together, but I had too be so stupid and run away. Ugh, I wish things could be the same way they were before. Oh Austin, how I wish you could be with me right now... Whatever I do, I just can't forget about you...

 **A/N: Hi, well I changed many things in this story. As you may know if you read this story on Wattpad that I changed the characters name. This was a Raura story on Wattpad so I made the characters random names, Aunt Alexa is Vanessa Marano. Auntie Addison is Rydel Lynch. Uncle Eric is Ellington Ratliff. Madison is Maia Mitchell. Btw, Maia will be a good character ;)**

 **~J x**


	2. Chapter 2: Alaska and Austin

**Chapter 2 of introduction ;) Dw, there's only two chapters of Introduction :)**

Chapter 2

 **Alaska's P.O.V.**

Hi, I'm Alaska. Alaska Samantha Moon.

I have brown hair and hazel eyes and I'm 10 years old.

I only live with my daddy because apparently mommy left. Wow...that's horrible!

I have a best friend called Izzy she has black hair and she's half latina. That's so cool!

Okay, I love pickles so much I could possibly marry them! He he.

I also Italian foods especially pizza and pasta. I always wanted to go to Italy but it brings back bad memories to daddy :( Did I tell you my dad is famous? Well yes he is. He's the famous Austin Moon, he's 26 and he's the bestest daddy i could ever ask for!

I have 4 uncles and 5 aunties.

There is Auntie Addie and Uncle Eric they are crazy but I love them! They have 5 kids there's Rebecca and Ron which are twins, There's Tori she's the sweetest girl ever and Danny he is so adorable.

*insert squel*

I have an Uncle named Aiden and Auntie Anabel, they are so ausssome but uncle Aiden is still wacky! They have twins McKenzie and Chealse. Aiden and Anabel were arguing days amd days about baby names since Aiden wanted Mac & Cheese. But Anabel didn't want to name her kids after food. So they decided onto McKenzie and Chealse.

There's also Uncle Augustus and Auntie Diana, they are both 30 and they have 3 kids,

Molly she's 11 and she's really awesome to hang out with. She's like the sister I never had. There'e Gabe he's 9, meh he's okay but we always fight. Then there's Cameron he's 6.

I also have an Uncle Aaron and Auntie Savannah. They are probably the calmest out of everyone. They have a 5 year old son called Nash.

My last auntie is called Auntie Audrey. She's 23 and She has a 2 year old daughter called Carly. But Auntie Audrey's last name is Dawson and everyone's a Lynch around. She looks kind of like me too.

I guess that's all my family. They are really sweet and loving. I wouldn't change a thing in my life. But sometimes I wish I had a mom... Someone I could look up too Nonna's doing a good job but it's not the same.

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

Sup, I'm Austin. Austin Moon and I'm 26 years old.

I live with my daughter called Alaska . We live in California, yes Alaska doesn't have a mother since Ally left 3 months after Alaska was born. I actually miss her and Ashton I wish they were with me right now.

I could do anything to kiss Ally and hold her in my arms. But Madison just had to kiss me! It was all her fault that Ally left! If Madison didn't kiss me we would have been a happy family probably married and having kids by now. But everything got ruined by Madison.

I am kind of happy since I have A5 now. We have gotten so big through these past 6 years. I'm so proud of us. We made some great new songs with 4 albums and 3 tours during it all. Like, Look at us now.

Alaska went to all the tours with us and she had a great time. She even sang a few songs, she honestly had such an angelic voice just like Ally.

It hurts alot looking at Alaska she's exactly like Ally brown curls and beautiful brown eyes. She acts a lot like Ally as well. Alaska's love for pickles and Italian food.

The other person that reminds me alot if Ally is her other sister Audrey, she's exactly like Ally except she has beach blonde hair. Audrey hangs out with our family alot since she's really upset with Ally that she left over something so stupid like a kiss.

But you know what, only know your lover when you let her go...

 **Hey,** **sorry don't be confused Aiden is Rocky, Augustus is Riker and Aaron is Ryland. A5 is a refence to R5 and Audrey is Peyton List.  
**

 **~J x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's where the story begins.**

Ally's P.O.V

Ugh, this couldn't get any worse. Honestly, I hate my job! All she ever does is yell at me for no damn reason! You're probably wondering where I work aren't you?

Well, I work as an assistant, my paycheck is actually pretty good it's $500 that's why I took the job, but the reason why I hate the job is because I work for Jessica Roxton **(1).** I'm actually supised she let me go home early.

Anyways, she drives me absolutely crazy! She yells at me for putting 2 spoons of sugar in her tea instead of 2 1/2. Like I'm sorry but what's the difference?! I'm only doing this for Ashton because we need the money for the house.

It has 2 rooms, a kitchen, a bathroom and a living room. I also have too pay for my car, bills, electricity, water and food. Who knew being an adult was such a hard job?

While I was walking home, I decided to go buy some groceries since our fridge is almost empty. I took the trolley and while I was shopping my phone rang:

 **Ally- bald /** Person- Normal

- **Hello?**

-Oh my gosh, Ally. I can't believe it. I thought I called the wrong number. But, it's actually you! It's Stella by the way!

- **Oh, and what do you need?**

-Your father has got in a serious car accident. We really need a blood donater for the surgery. So Ally, please can you?

 _Did I tell you my dad got a wife, and yep her names Stella.._

- **Uhm, Stella. But Ashton has school and we still need to pack and I don't even have flight tickets to take us too Cali.**

 **-** Ally, I understand. But, I already brought you and Ashton tickets so don't worry about it. You can pack now anyway. Please. Ally, we really need you. Your father really needs you. You are the last hope for getting him saved.

 **-When's the flight? Ashton's school remember?**

-Tommorow morning at 10am. So you should land around 17pm in Cali. Ally it won't hurt anyone if he misses school and anyway it's Friday so you should arrive home around Sunday night so Ashton can get back to school.

 **-Fine,I'll be there, Stella.**

 _Why did I even agree to this?_

-Yess, thank you so much Ally. I knew I could count on you.

 **~Call ended~**

Ugh, I need to finish the groceries and go back home and tell Ashton that we are flying to Cali tommorow morning. Like, I want to go but what if I see Austin and Madison together. I couldn't be able to stand seing them together since I haven't moved on yet. I payed for the groceries. Put them in the back of my car and drove home.

I un-locked the door and looked for Macey **(2),** Ashton's baby sitter. He told me he doesn't need one. But, who would make him food while I'm at work. If Macey wasn't here the poor guy would starve to death. Not only he's immature but he's too lazy to make his own food as well. I started looking for Macey again:

"Macey!Macey!"

I yelled. She popped out of nowhere. Wow, she suprises me each day:

"Hey Ally, Ashton's just had dinner. Anyway, aren't you a little bit early today?"

"Well yes, but Jessica let me go early today to my suprise and I have a flight at 10am tommorow and I still need to pack so here I am."

"Oh awesome, Where are you of to?"

"My step-mother called from Cali saying my dad got in a car accident and she needs a blood donater for him. So here I am. Flying too Cali tommorow to give my dad blood for his surgery, "

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry about him. Hope he gets better. Anyway, since you're here. I'm going to go now. Bye"

"Okay see you on Monday! "

"Nice bye"

I gave her the money and went upstairs to tell Ashton about our trip to Cali tommorow morning. I think he'll be exited to go since he always wanted to go. I went to Ashton's room and saw him playing a game on XBOX:

 **"Hey Ashton."**

"Oh hi, mommy. "

Awwe he stills calls me 'Mommy' i find it so cute.

 **"Okay, I need to tell you something."**

"You're not pregnant are you?"

 **"What? No! "**

 **"We are going to Cali tommorow morning our flight is at 10am so go pack your bags we are leaving at 8am. So be ready before that."**

"But-"

 **"No buts. Go pack"**

"But Mom! It takes a while too look like this."

He pointed at himself. Wow, cocky much. This is definitely Ross's child.

 **"Then wake up at 6am"**

After that I walked out of his room and started packing my bags, I packed clothes, under wear, tooth brush, toothpaste, a straightner and makeup. That should be enough for the weekend. Ooooo, let's not forget about shoes! Shoe's are the most important things ever. By the time I was done it was 11pm. Wow... That took me a while.

I walked into Ashton's room and saw him asleep on his bed. Awwe, I walked up too him and kissed his head.

I walked up too the bag he packed and saw 2 pairs of trousers, 2 pairs of T-Shirts, a hoodie, underwear, socks and hair accessories. Hair accessories? Seriously Ashton? There was hair gel and other hair stuff Ashton puts on his hair. Oh wow. I don't think the amount of clothes he packed won't last him for the weekend but I'll just pack 3 more pairs of trousers, 2 more T-Shirts and one more hoodie.

I took his bag downstairs and then went to the kitchen to eat something, I just made simple oatmeal since I couldn't be bothered to make anything else. I finished my food then washed my bowl. I went upstairs to sleep and as soon as my head hit the pillow I feel into neverland...

 **Hey, this chapter was kind of long I think. Okay so:**

 **(1) Jessica Roxton is Laura's boss. She is a really famous actress in this story.**  
 **(2) Macey is Ashton's baby sitter and she baby sits Ashton whenever Ally goes to work. Macey is played by Ashley Tisdale.**  
 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~J x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Ever so sorry for not posting it has been forever so I'll just try posting a lot today forgive me if its really bad.  
**

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

BEEP. BEEP. BE-

Shut the hell up. Ugh, why is this stupid thing ringing at 7:30am?! Work is stupid. Ugh, and that annoying as hell woman. I just can't take that little-

"Mom! We're going to be late for the flight!"

Ugh, what flight? I took me a few seconds to realize that I have to go to LA during the weekend to help my dad in the operation because ''I am his last hope" Not to be mean or anything but there's always Alexa.

" **Coming Ashton**!"

I jumped out of bed walking to my bathroom , I quickly took a shower brushed my teeth and put my hair in a loose pony tail. I took my suitcase down while walking to the kitchen.

 **"Hey, did you have breakfast? Where's your suitcase? Where's your bag? Why did you pack so much hair stuff?"**

He looked at me like If I was some crazy overprotective psycho. But guess what I may not be a psycho but I'm sure as hell that I'm overprotective.

"Uhm..nah I was waiting for you to make me pancakes."

I ruled my eyes because this happens every day. I went other to get out pancake mix.

" **What about your suitcase?"**

"Right by the door."

I turned around and right there was a suitcase there with a hoodie on top.

" **What about your bag?"**

"What bag?"

" **A bag that you won't be bored on the plane. Its a 6 hour journey from New York(1) to LA. So you need entertainment."**

He put his hands up in surrender.

"Ooo sorry"

 **Ashton's P.O.V.**

Mum's acting all weird lately, she doesn't seem happy about the fact we are going to LA. Something must have happened to make her have such a negative opinion. I asked her about my family like my father but she always tries to avoid the topic. Ugh.

" **Ashton** **! Hurry up please!"**

"Coming Mommy!" Yeah, I'm a nice guy.

-Page Break-

 **~At the airport~**

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

It's 9:30 am and we are kind of running late since the going through security took for ages but hopefully we won't be late since I just can't wait for LA!

Wait what?! What am I talking about I don't want to be in LA I could see Austin and everything would turn upside but those big brown piercing eyes you melt in each time you look at them, those blond golden locks that-

ALLY! Stop thinking that way .  
But I just want to run my hand through his soft fluffy hair-

Stop!

Oops, I must have said this out loud because the next thing you know is people staring at me and Ashton taping my shoulder asking me if I'm okay.

 **"** **I'm** **fine** **honey** **.** **Let's** **just** **walk** **to** **the** **plane** **."**

 **Ashton'** **s** **P** **.** **O** **.** **V** **.**

Something must be going on with mom again, since she just randomly yelled out Stop. What was she thinking about? Did anyone hurt her? Is she okay? What if something is wrong?

I tapped her on the shoulder and asked her if she's okay and all she said was I'm fine honey let's just walk to the plane.  
Now something must be definetly up! I'm a little late here I was never good in working out whenever someone's sad but I'll find out why.

We walked on the plane and found our seats, mom was still a bit worried and did I see that she was scared in her eyes? But of what? What could there be in LA that could make her so scared? The people there? Home? Her mom? Apparently mom used to live there I once asked her where she was born because of a project at school and she said LA so something must be there.

' **6** **hour** **flight** **? "**

I probably zoomed out since thats all I heard from moms words . I just nodded while still thinking what was up with mom.

 **"** **Hey** **where** **you** **even** **listening** **to** **me** **?"**

I heard her say something again. Oh no sorry mom I wasn't .

 _'_ _I'm_ _sorry_ _I_ _was_ _just_ _lost_ _in_ _thought_ _'_

I heard the faintest whisper coming from my moms lips

' **Just** **like** **your** **father'**

I tried too pretend I couldn't here it but omg did she just say just like your father. So he was a deep thinker as well? Cool. But omg I'm freaking out! Who is my dad?! What's his name? Is he in LA?

I couldn't get her words out of my head so I just sat there thinking what it would be like to finally have a dad..

 **Ally's** **P** **.** **O** **.** **V** **.**

I was stressed out! Nervous as hell, worried , scared , terrified . But what if I see Austin? Ugh Ashton can't meet him and neither can I ! I will probably end up falling in love with him all over again and I'm only meant to be there for 2 days.

My biggest worry at the moment is Ashton I have a feeling he heard when I said Just like your father , he didn't seem to look like he heard it but deep inside I know he did because 30 seconds later he was in his thinking mode again while smiling probably thinking of what it would be like to have a dad..

In the middle of the flight I started looking through MeBook since they had WiFi on the plane, I had nothing else to do and Ashton fell asleep so why not?  
I started scrolling not seeing anything interesting until I got a message from a person I thought that would have never texted me again:

 **Hey** **Als,**  
 **We** **all** **miss** **you** **loads** **,** **I** **actually** **think** **Austin** **misses** **you** **lots** **as** **well** **.** **I** **heard** **your** **dad** **is** **in** **the** **hospital** **and** **I'm** **really** **sorry** **about** **that** **,** **I** **wish** **I** **could** **help** **.** **But** **I** **heard** **that** **you** **are** **coming** **to** **LA** **to** **help** **him** **through** **the** **operation** **.** **Thats** **nice** **of** **you** **since** **I** **remember** **he's** **never** **been** **supportive** **of** **you** **being** **pregnant** **.** **But** **if** **you** **by** **any** **chance** **have** **any** **time** **please** **drop** **off** **by** **us** **because** **Alaska** **has** **been** **asking** **a lot** **about** **her** **mother** **and** **Austin** **is** **kind of just** **lost** **for** **words** **on** **what** **to** **say** **.** **I** **hope** **to** **meet** **Ashton,** **I** **bet** **he** **grew** **into** **a** **strong** **boy** **.** **So** **whenever** **you** **have** **a** **chance** **just** **message** **back** **.** **So** **yah** **,** **bye** **.**

I can't believe it...

 **Hey** **sorry** **for** **not** **updating** **:(**  
 **Who** **do** **you** **think** **wrote** **the** **message** **to** **Laura** **on** **MeBook** **?,** **yeah** **mebook** **is** **Facebook** **but** **you** **probably** **know** **that** **.**  
 **~J x**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey ! I don't even know if people read this story or not but I'm going to update because I'm nice! Thanks for the comments it's sweet you guys read this story.

 _Previously on ... Just remeber..I'll love you forever._

 **Hey Als,**  
 **We** **all** **miss** **you** **loads, I** **actually** **think Austin misses** **you** **lots** **as** **well. I** **heard** **your** **dad** **is** **in** **the** **hospital** **and** **I'm** **really** **sorry** **about** **that, I** **wish** **I** **could** **help. But** **I** **heard** **that** **you** **are** **coming** **to** **LA** **to** **help** **him** **through** **the** **operation. Thats** **nice** **of** **you** **since** **I** **remember** **he's** **never** **been** **supportive** **of** **you** **being** **pregnant. But** **if** **you** **by** **any** **chance** **have** **any** **time** **please** **drop** **off** **by** **us** **because** **Alaska** **has** **been** **asking** **a lot** **about** **her** **mother** **and** **Austin** **is** **just** **lost** **for** **words** **on** **what** **to** **say. I** **hope** **to** **meet** **Ashton, I** **bet** **he** **grew** **into** **a** **strong** **boy. So** **whenever** **you** **have** **a** **chance** **just** **message** **back. So** **yah , bye.**

I can't believe it...

 **Ally's** **P.O.V.**

Why did he suddenly message me out of no where? Like he was always supportive of mine and Austin' relationship and he never really wanted us to split up. But what we did was best for everyone. Me. Him. Madison. Our kids. Wow that sounds weird . Anyway back to the message Alaska wants to meet me? As in Alaska my daughter? I'm just schocked since I always wondered how things turned out to be there and I always thought Austin would get in a relationship with Madison. But I was wrong so what's happened to his life now... But should I drop by to say hi?

-Page break-

 **Austin'** **P.O.V.**

I found a relationship that only works 50/50 because the girl , Tawni isn't used to me having a daughter but otherwise she's fine with everything. I don't really think Aiden or Augustus really like her because they are still mad about the Ally thing. I wonder what's up with her. I've been thinking about her every since she left and my son. Our son . well , that sounds strange but I always wanted to have kids with Ally.

I don't think I've really moved on yet, but Tawni is coming over today to meet everyone and I'm a nervous wreck because its not really the type of girl I would date but she's not totally bitchy and she kind of looks like a slag. But hey don't judge a book by its cover.

 **Alaska's** **P.O.V.**

So today I'm going to meet someone special to daddy and he told me to be really nice. I wonder who it is , maybe I'll meet my mom after all these years...  
I don't know. I want to meet her really bad but I'm scared she won't like me at all since there was a reason she left..

I put on my whitey yellowish dress with birds on, that auntie Addie got me because she said daddy doesn't know anything about style.

I walked downstairs seeing uncle Aiden standing there not caring at all what he's wearing and looking weird.

 **No one's P.O.V.**

 _Alaska-_ _Why_ _aren't_ _you_ _wearing_ _fancy_ _clothes?_

 _Aiden-_ _I_ _don't_ _know Aska . I_ _don't_ _even_ _know_ _why_ _I_ _should_ _wear_ _fancy_ _clothes._

 _Alaska-_ _Well_ _daddy_ _said_ _there's_ _a_ _special_ _guest_ _coming._

 _Aiden-_ _Really_ _is_ _the_ _guest_ _that_ _special ?_

 **Back to Alaska's P.O.V.**

I then walked off. What did he mean? Who was the guest? Is it a lady or a man? I wanna say hi I wanna meet him or her. Is it Auntie Madison? She's really awesome and she brought this new puppy called Yuki and its so cute and baby Alex really loves it. Ronnie isn't really-

 _Mimi-_ _Hey_ _Alaska_ _come_ _help_ _me_ _set up the_ _table_ _outside?_

Thanks grandma for ruining my amazing fantasy over a puppy. Like I wanted one but daddy is always like no , you won't look after it. You never know if you don't buy it.

 _Me-_ _Commminnng!_

I screamed back bringing plastic knives and forks outside.

-15 minutes later-

 **Austin'** **P.O.V.**

I was still nervous it is 15:30 pm and Tawni should be here any second since I planned to invite her over for a BBQ and then there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and there stood Tawni looking hmmm...decent with a short dress.

Excuse me? We weren't up for that.

 _Tawni-_ _Hey, baby._

Oh okay trying to be flirty there. What is she doing? She knows that I'm not really into that stuff, I only like it when Ally calls me that. Woow! I did not just say that. Anyways, I just replied with a simple hi and lead her to the garden to meet my family.

 _Austin-_ _Hey_ _guys, this_ _is_ _Tawni_ _my_ _girlfriend._

Everyone greated her but then I looked over at Alaska and she wasn't so happy to see Tawni.

 **Alaska's** **P.O.V.**

His girlfriend?! Dad's girlfriend?! He has a girlfriend?! Ugh , why!

She looks like one of those cheap whores and let's all admit her boobs aren't the biggest. Try hard . she even put a really tight dress on. Hun, that's really not working for you.

Grandma sat by me and whispered in my ear:  
" _You_ _don't_ _really_ _like_ _her? Do_ _you?"_

 _I_ _looked_ _over_ _at_ _her_ _and_ _shock_ _my_ _head. She_ _then_ _hugged_ _me_ _and_ _whispered :_  
 _"Me_ _neither_ _I_ _don't_ _think_ _they'll_ _last_ _long"_

I giggled and then looked at dad who was smiling at me. I looked over to see him with the whore who was giving me a dirty look. What have I done to her? She's not getting rid of me that easily.

Dad looked at her and she quickly shoved a fake smile towards me like you mess with the Alaska you get the Moon.

Dad looked at me and said:  
" _So_ _why_ _don't_ _you_ _tell_ _Tawni_ _about_ _school?"_

I just wanted to tell him that I don't like her because she just doesn't seem right for my dad but I don't want to hurt him..

 **No** **one's** **P.O.V.** (dialogue)

 _Alaska-_ _No._

 _Austin-_ _Why_ _not_ _swettie?_

 _Alaska-_ _I_ _don't_ _like_ _her._

 _Austin- Why's_ _that?_

 _Aiden- If_ _I'm_ _being_ _honest_ _I_ _don't_ _like_ _her_ _either ._

 _Augustus-_ _Me_ _neither._

 _Alaska-_ _Dad! She's_ _just_ _a_ _cheap_ _whore_ _using_ _you_ _for_ _your_ _money! Look_ _at_ _the_ _way_ _she's_ _dressed! She_ _looks_ _like_ _a_ _slag! Why_ _are_ _you_ _dating_ _her?! She_ _keeps_ _on_ _giving_ _me_ _dirty_ _looks . Why_ _can't_ _I_ _just_ _meet_ _my_ _real_ _mom_ _things_ _will_ _probably_ _get_ _better_ _than?!_

 **Austin's P.O.V**.

"Why can't I meet my real mom things will probably get better?!" Those words were running through my head for so long I've been hiding who Ally was for 10 years. The poor girl deserves to finally meet her mother..

 **To** **be** **continued...**

 **Hey! Hope** **you** **liked** **it! Sorry** **I'm** **a** **slow** **updater** **ly** **all. I'm** **going** **to** **update** **from** **this** **moment** **as** **in** **a** **continuation** **x**


End file.
